


Speechless

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon, Creeper Peter, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Harness, M/M, Non-Verbal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, dildo, elbow deep, extreme penetration, non consensual drug use, non consensual somnophilia, plug, shoulder deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Peter worked his arm back and forth with shallow thrusts, trying to lever his elbow inside. His arm was in so deep he was sure if Stiles was awake he would be bulging with it.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know anymore.

The drug was only supposed to keep him under for an hour or so, yet it was almost two hours and Stiles was still completely out.

His hole felt loose and sloppy from how long Peter had been pushing his hand in and out to the wrist. His entire body was flushed pink even as he laid motionless with his mouth hanging open. His hips were propped up on so many pillows he was practically on his knees for Peter.

It was almost two hours in, Stiles hadn’t woken up, and Peter couldn’t help but want more.

He pushed a little more firmly on every thrust in, until he was about half of his thick forearm deep. Every draw back, Stiles’ poor over-worked rim clung to Peter’s skin as if it didn’t want Peter to go.

Peter groaned as he stayed buried deep for just a moment and wiggled his fingers deep inside where Stiles was velvety, wet, and warm.

When he pulled out this time, he paused with only his fist still inside Stiles before pushing his arm in even deeper than before.

The boy’s hole was just about to swallow Peter’s elbow and his red, sweaty face and creamy boyhole were the only things to show for it.

Peter worked his arm back and forth with shallow thrusts, trying to lever his elbow inside. His arm was in so deep he was sure if Stiles was awake he would be bulging with it.

His cock was dripping at the prospect of him being this deep inside while the boy was entirely unaware that he was taking far more than the Bad Dragon dildos that normally intimidate him.

It was easy to work his wrist around the curves of his insides when Stiles was this relaxed and couldn’t even think about tensing up.

Peter almost came when the elbow got through and a loud, wet suction noise was heard as it was allowed access. He had to grasp the base of his cock tightly to stave off his orgasm so he could keep soaking in the feeling of being elbow-deep in a pretty little thing.

He spent a few minutes watching his elbow squeeze in and out of the boy’s hole, stopping at the widest part meanly a few times, until he suspected the boy might be rousing soon. He was so deep in the boy that his position allowed him to feel it along his side when his leg twitched.

Rather than panic over Stiles waking up, Peter smirked and put his arm to work even harder. He dragged all the way out before sliding his arm in almost halfway up the bicep. When he looked up at Stiles’ half-turned face, his eyebrow was slightly scrunched in confusion and drool was coming out of his still open mouth.

Peter groaned at the sight and dropped his forehead to Stiles’ ass cheek, and turned his body to shove his arm in more.

He laughed at the grunt that was forced out of Stiles’ mouth and pulled his arm entirely out. He used the arm that wasn’t covered in warmed lube to shake Stiles’ shoulder.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Stiles slurred, shifting his weight slightly to try and shift on his knees.

As Stiles was opening his eyes, in one fluid movement Peter lined up and pushed his entire arm back into Stiles’ body at a slow but forceful pace. Stiles’ entire body writhed at the foreign sensation and a noise like a mewl in the back of his throat was shoved out of him.

When Peter slowly pulled back out he could feel wet lube start to chill from the air all the way up to his armpit.

“Jesus, fuck, Stiles,” Peter groaned. He shoved in a little harder this time and Stiles actually shouted.

Peter grabbed the pillows that had been holding the boy’s ass in the air and threw them aside so his stomach was flush to the bed. He started to lift himself away and shove his whole arm in more forcefully, over and over, as fast as a normal person might thrust their dick in and out while having normal sex.

Stiles started wheezing and gasping incomplete words while his whole body thrashed underneath Peter. “Pah- ah! Pete.” He turned so his neck was bared unconsciously, and a guttural groan was released from his throat. “Oh. Oh. Gah! I-yyy...”

“Shit,” Peter cursed and punched in one more time before he came all over Stiles’ bed. Stiles moaned again when Peter just kept up the steady push and pull inside of his body.

Peter felt underneath Stiles body and grabbed his cock which was already hard and leaking. It only took a few strokes and a bump of the arm to his prostate for him to come.

“Fuh-huck,” Stiles panted, before it turned into a whine deep in his chest as Peter’s arm started to pull out.

He whined loud and long when Peter’s hand was the only thing left in him and tried to slide back up the man’s forearm even though he shouldn’t want it just so he wouldn’t feel so cored out anymore.

“Sh,” Peter hushed and gripped his hip before pulling the rest of the way out. He stared at the gaping red mess that was Stiles’ tight little pucker just a couple hours ago. “Fuck, would you look at that.”

Peter reached behind himself to grab the Bad Dragon dildo. He connected it to the harness earlier, and now all he had to do was slip the harness around fucked out boy’s legs and pull them up like underwear.

When the tip touched the rim of Stiles’ tender hole he let out a whimper, but when Peter absolutely gutted him with one shove of the dildo, Stiles wailed.

The harness locked around his waist easily enough, and when Peter rolled the boy onto his back his eyes rolled up and his entire body jerked like he was being electrocuted. His cock jerked again before a few more dribbles came out of the tip and Stiles fell limp.

Peter grabbed his biceps and pulled him into a sitting position just to watch him jump away from the pressure and gasp, drooling on himself as he wriggled. “Fuck, that’ll never get old. Don’t worry, Stiles, I’ll keep you so plugged up there won’t be room for anything or anyone else.”


End file.
